


Can You Draw Your Perfect Partner?

by Cadbberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Apologies, Coffee, Drawing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Opening Up, Photo editing, Photography, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, The dragons are cats, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadbberry/pseuds/Cadbberry
Summary: How do you say you want to date someone when you didn't even know they existed until one drunk night. Well, Jesse McCree discovers a lot that night, and it starts and with an H and he wants to date it. They want to see each other again, but how will they know where to look, well good thing a guy that is incredibly handsome and familiar ends up in his photo editing class.Will they date in the end? How many photos will actually be taken?!





	Can You Draw Your Perfect Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done in collaboration with- https://macncherries.tumblr.com/post/177580735150/the-title-can-you-draw-your-perfect-partner who drew an amazing few art pieces that this story was based on!

Any night was an amazing night at Genji’s place, a small dorm that was on the edge of their campus, Oasis University. When the school day was over, the drinks never stopped flowing and the party continued until the sun comes up. If you aren’t passed out by the time that happens, then you have no excuse to be late to class, or that is what Jesse claims when he oversleeps for class with a massive hangover. 

Tonight was different though, school had just gotten back in session from Summer break and that meant Genji was having the biggest party, correction, the drunkest party he could, his birthday. Not only were his normal friends over, but that meant anyone who brought a bottle was invited in for a party.

Genji was challenging just about anyone who showed up to shots, wanting to get as drunk as possible while people danced and drank. So far he had defeated the normal crew, Jamie, Lena, and Hana, but even some of the other attendees that Genji knew enough to show up even though they were a bit older, Gabriel the RA, Amelie the teacher’s assistant, Akande the wrestling team captain and Olivia the whole tech department. After all of these shots though, no one could defeat Jesse J. McCree. The night continued with more drinks and more partying, people began to drop like flies. 

It began with Lena, she was out cold on the couch by 10, 3 shots down, the girl was too small and too many drinks too fast. Soon after Hana was out, she only made it to 5 shots in before she needed some water and the thin girl was out cold sleeping on her boyfriend’s lap, Lucio’s lap, on a bean bag chair in the living room. “Shhhh.” He said softly, playing with her hair, being the good designated driver, he was dealing with the drunks.

After that Akande and Gabriel had ended up drunk under the table, trying to show up the birthday boy by drinking down a bottle, both failing terribly. That led to Gabe calling his good noodle boyfriend, too busy with honors and student appointments, and in a sob, he was going on about how much he loved him, more like cherished him, Akande just patting his back and sniffling. “You tell him, Gabe. Jack! Jack! Gabe loves you!” The larger man called out loudly over the phone. The emotional drunks.

That just left Jamie, who was being carried around by his big pal Mako because he kept trying to pick fights. Olivia, who got bored of shots and went to make herself some good mix drinks. Amelie was still trying to duke it out, but Olivia had given her a lighter drink so she wasn’t completely ruined in the morning.

Bringing everyone to the current time, around midnight, most shit faced and drunk scattered around the apartment like dorm, but there was Jesse and Genji who were dueling it out. Everyone had lost count, but considering how Jesse was taller and larger than the scrawny Genji, it was laughable how Genji was even still going at it. Well, it was for about another two minutes before he had to tap out and lay down with some chips at his side. Jesse was victorious once more but absolutely smashed. 

Of course, after hours and hours of drinking that meant the redneck looking drunk would, of course, have to use the restroom, who wouldn’t! With his chestnut hair a mess, beard groomed enough to be considered clean, but borderlining, he stumbled down the hallway to find the restroom. As he pushed a door open, Jesse reached for his belt before realizing this wasn’t the restroom, this was a bedroom. There was a small sound of a scatter before a voice, “Ehem, can I help you?” a man said, turning around, his voice was very dark and brooding, accented but very poignant. 

Jesse looked around, “Yeah, this ain’t the bathroom.” He started before spying the man, and god was he a fine hunk of man. Though the lights were very dim in the room, the drawing tablet in front of the man illuminating him just enough to make out some gorgeous features. “Well howdy there, muscly, mysterious and handsome.” He staggered his way over to the man of his dreams. Tossing his arms over him, he grinned, “Oof someone likes to work out.” Jesse purred out, grabbing one of his pecks. 

The artist shuttered, setting down the tablet pen and smiled a little, “You are far too drunk to be walking around all alone. How did you even get in here, I thought I locked my door…” He pondered, he had been sipping a few glasses of a hard liquor to drown out everything else, seems it may have worked too well. 

“Well, I am afraid I walked right on in sugar, so you wanna tell me your name or do I have to keep touchin' to get all them details.” Jesse purred out before the body he was leaning on moved slightly further away. His ruddy cheeks just got darker as he saw how beautiful this mystery man’s eyes were. 

Smirking, the artist ran a hand through his beard, “Maybe when you are sober enough to tell me your name, we could make this work. But I am afraid I do not do a one-night drunken stand, I have homework to do.” He said clearly, the slight rosy in his own cheeks showing his fluster at the situation and also how he had been drinking a bit. While his silky hair smelled like some kind of tea, the smell of a whiskey was on his breath, compared to Jesse’s Irish Cream.

Jesse took that as a challenge and beamed, “Oh trust me darlin'! Me and you, I am gonna find you again and magic will happen, you just wait!” He said overjoyed while his support just chuckled and shook his head, his loose top knot flicking around slightly. 

“Alright, go on, there is a whole party out here and I have a drawing to finish.” He reaffirmed. “Now the bathroom is another door down if you still have a feeling you need to use the restroom.” The man huffed, picking up his tablet pen.

With a nod, Jesse beamed, “I am going to find you, promise! Now then, my eyeballs are floating!” He laughed before stumbling back out the door, the bedroom closing quickly behind him and the sound of the lock engaging. “I’m going to find you mystery man.” He mumbled, his honey eyes could have been glittering with determination if anyone had been sober enough to see it.

It had been about a week since Genji’s party and Jesse could swear he could feel the pain in the back of his head still from how smashed he had been. But time stood still for no man and Jesse had to keep up with classes and homework. The cowboy sounding man was going to Oasis for his Bachelor of Fine Arts in Photography, and he thought it was going great. In his junior year, he was doing everything on time and getting decent enough grades, Bs and Cs, enough to slide him through. 

It was around 10 in the morning which meant it was time for his advanced photoshop class, and that was one of his favorite classes, very easy for him to edit quickly and goof off the rest of class. Editing a model, whether it be his friend Jack or Mako, he had a talent for bringing out the uniqueness of every person. 

He took his seat near the back of the classroom, being right on time for the role, he leaned back in his chair happily. Taking a look around the class, his eyes kept getting drawn to this topknot… it just looked so familiar but he could not remember where he had seen it before. Though someone calling his name snapped him back to reality, “Jesse McCree.”

Jesse’s hand shot up, “Here! Sorry about that.” He said quickly, earning a hum from his teacher, Ms. Amari, before they moved onto other names, meaning he could zone out again. Well, that was what he thought until he heard a voice, and he remembered.

“Present.” A voice rang out, a voice that was very dark and brooding, accented but very poignant. Something he remembered perfectly from that night and everything snapped back to a week ago. How he felt this really hot guy up and here he was in Jesse’s very own photoshop class. Oh god. The guy he felt up was in his class, how do you apologize for being shit faced without being shit faced! Jesse just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

The teacher started to write on the board, “Now class, today we are going to split into pairs for a photo and editing assignment. I have organized you all by backgrounds and what you do to try and make the work 50/50. So the project will be to designate a photographer and an editor. Decide on a topic. And do the work. Not too hard.” Picking up her clipboard, Ms. Amari looked through the teams. “Alright, let’s break out into groups. Lena, you are with Orisa, Jesse you are with Hanzo-” 

Jesse tuned out the rest Hanzo, who was Hanzo- Oh my god it was the hunk who was staring at him- Oh god the guy he felt up was his partner. Looks like the apology was about to come out using his zero improv skills. Oh god, he was coming over. 

Hanzo seemed to just glide over, so calm, so relaxed, “Hello there Jesse, so are you sober enough this time to know that is your name?” He asked it would feel more like a joke if his voice had more emotion.

Jesse just laughed softly, running a hand through his hair, “Heh, yeah, look I am real sorry about that Hanzo, didn’t mean to get so inconsiderate.” It was at this moment, he realized how big of a mistake this was, the inflections, the eyes, but the brows,  this guy wasn’t some random party goer, this was Genji’s reclusive senior year brother.

Hanzo smirked, “I appreciate your apology, I did not think you would remember, I know Genji did not. But it does not solve how you did caress my chest.” Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a notebook and what looked like a calligraphy pen. “Also, your work. I am not too fond of models and character work so we will need to decide how to proceed.” Hanzo seemed so much colder than the night before.

It was a bit stunning, from personal to business with this guy, Jesse was not prepared for it. “Look, I ain’t excusing my mistakes, but I just wanna say sorry about it happening.” 

Hanzo just clicked his tongue and nodded, “Alright, you are forgiven, for now, Jesse, do not squander that forgiveness.” He chided before tapping his pen on the paper. While back during the party, Hanzo had seemed a bit more confident in his space, he was far more refined and cold in this class space. 

Jesse offered a small smile, “Now project, that’s fine, we don’t need to do any models, we can do a flower or some object.” Hanzo wrote as Jesse talked, his letters were so gorgeous and swoopy. “I-Uh, I don’t really do well with my backgrounds, you know a whole nature set up, I do best with candid and photos of a model with an abstract background.”

Hanzo nodded, “I do not work with models well, I prefer the background space to the foreground space. It is an underappreciated space that usually ends up too blurred to tell the simple beauties of wonderful views. People focus more about the texture of skin rather than the texture of the leaves or the sun rays that create gorgeous shadows.” He shook his head and sighed. “You can take a photo of whatever you wish, I can edit anything, but I am warning you of my preferences now.” He ripped the sheet out, perfect perforated edges of course, and passed it to Jesse. “Here is my information and the plans of the project. Please, I am never second best, so take your best work.”

The way he spoke with vigor about the concepts of just the background of an image gave the photographer such artistic ideas. Jesse pulled out his own notebook and wrote his own details hastily, writing not as neat and could barely be considered legible. “Here is my contact info, I should have the images to you in about a weeks time, alright? I am a bit busy most days with class and work, and I am still trying to find the perfect place for a night time shoot.”

His editor smirked and nodded, “I appreciate your haste, just do what you can, I will be able to work in any time period you leave me.”

Ms. Ameri clapped her hands together, “Alright, back to your seats, I still have a lesson to give on some amazing photographers of our time.” And such went Jesse’s really hot partner, and with a wink too, as he moved back to his seat for the rest of the lecture.

As the week progressed, Hanzo had yet to hear from Jesse with photos, but he still had other drawing assignments to work on. He was working at the kitchen table, needing a break from the dark space that was his room for once. The young Japanese student was going to Oasis for his Bachelor of Fine Arts in Digital Art and Animation degree, the last two semesters were very easy, but it did not stop the homework flow from coming.

While his desk, life, everything appeared so compartmentalized, his desktop was littered with files. Any time Hanzo wasn’t doing homework, he drew, and anytime he had homework it was to draw or edit meaning he had more than enough practice to make his drawings almost appear identical to his photo edits.

Today he felt different, he wanted to draw a human, it would make one of his finals so much easier to just be able to animate a simple 2-D person walking, dancing, waving, anything as long as it was fluid… Hanzo just could not get down.

So, while he sipped his coffee and practiced, Genji came up behind Hanzo to sneak a peek at what he was working on. “Hello, Anij- Is that person?” He asked in surprise since his brother never drew any kind of subject. Genji bounced on his toes, “Oh my god, you are actually drawing people, it is a great start!” The two had a mix of styles, Genji could draw and animate any kind of person or animal, but Hanzo’s true gift was creating beautiful background work or subtle effects such as grass waving in the wind.

Hanzo was more surprised he had been noticed, turning the tablet display off right away. “Of course, I need to for my final, it would be very simple to learn now and apply it later.”

Genji giggled, his green hair a wild mess from sleeping still, “Don’t think I didn’t notice who that was Anija, only once man would wear plaid so obnoxious.” He teased, placing his head on top of Hanzo’s. 

“You are being ridiculous! I am just drawing a random man Genji.” Hanzo attempted to defend, face turning a bit red which only opened him to more teasing.

Genji smirked, “Oh you just happen to be drawing a human which you never do at the same time you meet this guy. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you are crushing on him Hanzo!” He looked at his phone and groaned, “You are lucky I promised to go help Zen out with a fundraiser or I would tease you all day. But Jesse is going to love it. Just work on your proportions, whose legs and ankles are that small? I mean other than yours of course.” 

Hanzo flushed worse, his ankles were rather small and dainty, and no one knew why. “Thanks, Genji…” He groaned, turning the display back on as his younger brother moved into the kitchen. Hanzo scrapped the piece, this was exactly why he didn’t even bother with people, perfection or bust.

Working on projects was never ever easy when every other class has one going on at once and also midterm exams were coming up before Jesse and Hanzo knew it. It was about two weeks before the project is due and Hanzo had invited the cowboy-esc man over so they could work on some project ideas. Jesse would bring tester photos, and they could compare styles to make the perfect combination. It had been a long day for everyone, Hanzo was even looking a bit disheveled at this point which never seemed to happen.

Well that was the plan anyway, but when Jesse came over looking like he had just been woken from the dead, he seemed a bit pale and the bags under the younger man’s eyes were impressive. The duo sat down at the dining room table and pulled out their work. It had only been about 20 minutes, Hanzo was examining some of Jesse’s photos when he heard a slight groan. “Are you alright Jesse? We could pause this until tomorrow?” Hanzo asked, placing a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse just snored softly, he was fast asleep. Hanzo just clicked his tongue and tried to shake him, “Come on Jesse, we have work to do.” He tutted softly, actually a little worried with how tired he seemed. Hanzo just sighed and got up, seemed he would have to handle this situation. Pulling out his phone, a small dragon charm jingling off the corner, he texted Genji.

_ ‘Greetings brother, Jesse appears to have fallen asleep, where is his dorm so I can drop him off.’ _

Hanzo was always very formal in his texts, no matter his hipster look, bridge piercing and all, he was very cordial and formal. It only took a minute for Genji to reply, thankfully it was also helpful advice.

_ ‘He lives just in the dorm area to the left of us, room 2205’ _

Hanzo just sighed, shaking Jesse once more, not wanting to have to do what he was about to do. Without any reaction from the heavy sleeper other than a louder snore, eliciting a groan from the editor. “Alright… you are making me do this.” With a small heft and rocking motion, he heaved Jesse up over his shoulder. “Let's go…” He huffed, starting the short trek over to Jesse’s dorm. 2205… that means, kuso, Jesse lived on the second floor.

Leaving his dorm, Hanzo started walking, his upper body was more than strong enough to carry the semi muscular photographer, thank the gods for the archery club. Thought as he got further into the walk, he noticed Jesse starting to slip, Hanzo stopped for a moment to heft him back up, a hand landing square on his butt. Oh well, not much he could do, there was a mission to accomplish here. 

What else could happen to make him more noticeable, the reclusive Shimada out and about with a guy slung over his shoulder, a hand on his ass. Well, as it turns out, dorms started to open up and people came out to see what was going. This including his own brother with some religious studies student, Genji called him… Zenyatta if his memory served him correctly. 

Hanzo just gulped a bit, cheeks flushing a bit pink as a few of the people who formed in the area watched him walk with Jesse over his shoulder. Even Gabriel was out with Jack to see what the commotion was. Before Hanzo could even defend his actions, Jesse started to stir awake. “What in sam hill…” he muttered groggily. 

“You fell asleep at my table so I was carrying you home,” Hanzo said, very defensive of his actions.

Jesse just yawned and smiled, “Your hand is on my ass.” He smirked, his own cheeks returning to that rudy shade of red from the night he had been a bit drunk, a shade that suited his face well. 

Hanzo smirked a little, “Well consider it a return of your groping from the night of the party.” He teased, the action coming off far more playful than his cold voice in class had. 

With a little squirm, Jesse got out of Hanzo’s arms. “I am just impressed you carried me that long.” He laughed, patting Hanzo’s shoulder. “Anyway, I should go get some shut-eye, but uh, tell me what kinda photos you liked, I promise ya, I will do something neat.”

He chuckled and nodded, the bang over the right side of his face bouncing a little with the motion. “Alright, Jesse. Have a good night.” Hanzo said, trying not to smile as he headed home. Once he made it back into his room, Hanzo made a small squeal. “Soba, Udon! Come here, babies!” He called, two blue Russian cats slipped out from under the bed, curling around Hanzo’s legs as he made small sounds of excitement. “I have to impress him with this project!”

A few agonizing weeks went by with little contact, just short  _ ‘its coming, don’t worry. How are you?’ _ in between the days. That was until finally, Hanzo received a text from Jesse, he had the photos ready for editing and review. 

_ ‘Come by, anytime, after 8, we are going to have to power through all night to finish this project, Jesse. So bring me a Venti Chai Latte. Non-fat, please, if you don’t mind.’ _

Jesse replied faster than Hanzo even had time to set his phone down, the reply making him smirk.

_ ‘Of course, Hanzo, gonna have to make that double.’ _

So after the wait of about a half hour, a knock at his door came before Jesse waltzed right in, a sound of rustling coming from the bed area. Before the younger man could investigate, the ever-suave Hanzo came over and snatched a drink from his hand and took a large sip. “Thank the gods for caffeine.” He groaned. “Alright, set up at the desk, I am going to have to work hard to have this done by tomorrow.

Jesse nodded, as much he wanted to make a snide comment about how much Hanzo could take in his mouth, he refrained, setting up his laptop next to Hanzo’s and his tablet. The bedroom was so sparsely furnished, a desk, an end table, a bed, and a few string lights. It was like a photo shoot for a how not to dorm advertisement. “It’s uh, a nice place in here Hanzo, very minimalistic.”

Hanzo hummed softly, taking a seat and booting his tablet up, “I know it is not grand like my brother's room, but I don’t need a plethora of posters or a faction of figures to decorate my walls and desk. Just me and my software.” The editor said plainly, connecting a few cables to his laptop. 

Cringing slightly as the cold reception of his comments, Jesse sent the files over. “Look, I worked real hard to get these right… it's right up your alley.” He smiled a little, fidgeting with his hands as Hanzo finally got to look over the pieces, gasping softly.

It was a brilliant work of what would be considered the background. Pieces, where the foreground was blurred out to make the delicate leaves, were in perfect detail, as he zoomed in to examine more pieces, you could even see some puffs of pollen as they floated through the light beams. It was perfect.

There were no words to describe how he felt, Hanzo couldn’t control the red in his cheeks, “This is an amazing photo, Jesse... You took this?”

The photographer nodded, a warm look in his eyes and a bright smile. “I worked mighty hard to capture the shot just right, I wanted to do something new. I wanted to do something you.” He said softly.

Now, Hanzo was no touchy person, only doing it out of necessity, but he could not refrain from hugging Jesse, his kindness and courtesy were so touching. The cowboy just patted his back, “Come on, let’s get editin’, I may try to grab a lil power nap, been up since 7 if ya don’t mind.”

Hanzo cracked his fingers and smirked, “Trust me, you have nothing more to worry about.” And with that, he started the editing process while Jesse studied for another test. 

The hours ticked by and Hanzo was nearing completion with the photo while Jesse had wiped out on the floor, power nap turned into just falling asleep. When Hanzo went to turn around to tell Jesse he was done, he felt his heart skip a few beats. On Jesse’s chest were both of his cats, the twins kneading against him and starting to curl up, but one seemed to kneaded a little too hard as Jesse jumped up in a panic. “WHA- THE WHO.” He groaned, the cats jumping back and scattering behind Hanzo. 

“Shhh, its alright Jesse, they are just my cats.” He said softly, feeling his heart racing, this was it, he was going to lose his housing, no pets allowed, and here he was with two. “Please, please don’t call the Residential Advisors… I know we can’t have them but I need them, please keep quiet.” He whispered, petting Udon out of panic. 

Jesse just squinted at the cats, before patting next to him, “Come here Han, I want ya to look at this from my point of view.” He requested. Hanzo rose and moved next to him silently, unsure what was going to be said. “Look at them, why would I ever call the RA’s on those cute babies!” Jesse confirmed as they touched noses. 

Hanzo just sighed in relief and groaned, “They are my anxiety animals, just… help me feel calm and safe, but the school didn’t want to let me have them due to transfer papers from Japan being difficult, feh, I couldn’t live without them.” He explained honestly, clicking his tongue to bring them over.

Running a hand over their smooth fur, Jesse could feel the connection, “Don’t worry Hanzo, I won’t tell no one, this is important to you.” He said softly. “Mind if I crash here for the night, don’t wanna wake up my roommate slippin' in so late.”

The editor’s cold eyes glanced over him, but the smile on his face read otherwise, “Of course, let me get you a few pillows and a blanket.” Jesse just felt prideful to have Hanzo let him stay, that evening was the most relaxed he had been in his entire college career. 

The next day was presentations and to say the least, Hanzo was panicking. About 2 presentations ago, twenty minutes total, Hanzo had asked to step out and at this point, Jesse was concerned. Raising his hand, Jesse nodded at the door and Ms. Amari nodded. He got up and slipped outside, right into a pacing Hanzo who was outside the door. “Hey hey hey, come here darlin’.” He whispered, trying to slow the pacing pace.

“Jesse, this was a bad idea, no one likes background pieces, everyone’s work is minimalistic models.” He said frantically, “We are going to fail.”

With a shake of his head, Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close, “This project is us Hanzo, we won’t fail. It is perfect and unique compared to everything. We won’t fail.” 

Hanzo looked at him with nervous eyes, “Are you sure?” He asked softly, nervous making his voice shake.

Jesse nodding quickly and kissing his forehead gently. “I promise sweetheart, just let the work speak for itself. Now let’s kick ass.” He smiled, escorting Hanzo back inside for their presentation who was now more than flustered.”

Ms. Amari nodded at the front of the room, “Alright Jesse, Hanzo, please present your piece.” It popped up on the board and it was entirely different from the past projects that had been presented. 

Clearing his throat, Jesse began, “Well, Y'all are photographers, editors, you know how to do this but have we ever appreciate the background. Behind every model, blurred out, with focus or gaussian, we all do it. We let the bright foreground steal the attention but we chose to reverse that.” Every word felt right, it felt like it described Hanzo well, a brighter brother who steals attention and the gorgeous one gets left in the background, Jesse understood now.

After their presentation finished, the applause was loud, even Ms. Amari seemed to have loved the concept behind the piece, giving them both a thumbs up and a butterscotch. Now the duo just had to wait out the class to talk about what they did, the kiss, for now, they glanced at each other ever so awkwardly.

Two hours of presentations later, too much longer and Hanzo would have snapped at Ms. Amari that he was leaving! Collecting bags, Jesse spoke first, “Meet me at Supports Cafe. I think we gotta talk darlin'.” He smirked, leaving the room an elegant sweep for a man in cowboy boots.

Hanzo just smirked and headed straight there, meeting up with Jesse just as he was sitting down. “I do believe we need to talk.” He said calmly, pulling his laptop out and tapping on it, Jesse’s grin wavering at the distraction.

“I do think we have things to say darlin’, one is that I really like ya, you bring a lot to the table and make me smile and laugh. Really, you make my heart flutter.” Jesse explained as drinks were dropped off at their table. Hanzo just hummed and tapped away on his computer. “No reply to that?” He asked softly, worried now that his talking resorted to hums.

Hanzo smiled honestly, no sly deviousness behind his gaze. “Jesse, you inspire me, your personality, your voice, I never understood the appeal of a subject until I met you.” He said, turning the laptop around. A rather well-drawn cowboy, a red serape fluttered around his shoulders and a cowboy hat donned on his head. “I hope you don’t mind I turned you into a project.”

Jesse was wide-eyed, “That's me! I look badass Hanzo, lordy, thank ya kindly!” He grinned with excitement. “It seems we both got feelings about this, so how about you let me take you to dinner and we can see where it goes from there.”

Closing his computer and nodded, “I think I would like that.” Hanzo said with a more confident voice than he had ever had, behind his work, his ideas, no this, this was what he knew he wanted right now.


End file.
